1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a suspension for a motor vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Relevant Art:
One type of vehicular suspension, known as a double-wishbone suspension, having upper and lower arms connecting a wheel-supporting knuckle to a vehicle body is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 59-96008, for example.
In the disclosed suspension, the upper and lower arms are attached at ends thereof to the vehicle body and support on their other ends the upper and lower ends, respectively, of the knuckle. In order to disperse forces transmitted from the wheel to the vehicle body through the upper and lower arms, the upper and lower arms are spaced as large a distance from each other as possible between their ends connected to the vehicle body.
Therefore, the length of the knuckle that is supported by the other ends of the upper and lower arms is necessarily large, making the knuckle large in size. With the large knuckle employed, difficulty is experienced in establishing a proper location of the damper of the suspension, i.e., considerable limitations are imposed on the location of the damper, and the unsprung weight of the suspension is increased.